The Mystery Of The Secret Stroker
by StellarAura
Summary: Every night a mysterious person comes to Tyson's dojo. Who is he and why is a certain kitty so determined to catch him?
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: this is based on a very wierd idea i got. It is just what came in my head while I was trying to sleep on Sunday.

Ray/Rei is main character in the story as he is the most adorable and favorite of mine in beyblade. He may be a little out of character but its ok isn't it?

**Disclaimer: **Dont own beyblade.

**

* * *

****Ray's point of view:**

It was pretty late. When I finally reached my room I automatically fell on my bed. There was a fight between the blade breakers again. That Tyson he would make my job much easier if he would just do what Kai said but no! He had to go ahead and just oppose everything he said. I think there has not been even a day when he hasn't fought with Kai.

Max, Daichi and Hillary just stood there staring as the two yelled at each other. Rage clearly showing in Kai's eyes. Tyson must have said something** really** bad because Kai was actually trying to kill him. I could barely keep the two apart. Thanks to Lee's entrance at the same time there were enough people to actually hold back Tyson and Kai. They didn't have dinner so I took some for Kai and Max took some for Tyson. Lee and the white tigers have come for a visit and will stay tonight incase we need their help again although I seriously hope we don't. I opened the wrap on my hair and freed them from their prison and changed my clothes and got in my bed thinking about today's events.

**???? Point of view:**

I crept into the hallway hoping that no one was there. Phew! everyone was asleep. I peeked into every room on my way to the kitchen to drink some water. There he was, sleeping peacefully. Moonlight shining upon him. Making it look like he was glowing and those beautiful locks shining as they were made of silk. Oh! Those** beautiful** hairs. I could only wish I had hair like those. I silently entered his room. "Just a little touch won't hurt him." I thought.

**Ray's point of view:**

I felt as someone was stroking my hair. I liked the soft touch. It soothed my nerves. This was exactly what I needed but….. It stopped. Maybe the person found out that I was awake. I opened my eyes to look but the person wasn't there.

**???? Point of view:**

Oh! That was close. I felt if he was stirring. If he had woken up before I had escaped narrowly I would have been too embarrassed. I could even feel my face get hot and red even now. Ha! What would my friends say if they found out, they won't leave me alone, they will definitely bombard me with thousands of **stupid** questions and I'm not even going to mention one of them and the white tigers are going to throw odd looks at me. It would have been a disaster.

**Tyson' Point of view:**

So I woke up in the morning or should I say I was brutally woken up by Max, Kenny and Hillary even if it was a Sunday. What is wrong with them!!! I know it must be Kai who ordered this. He always ruins everyone's fun. Oh sometimes I **hate** him. He really thinks that he's the boss of everything. So anyways I woke up and I found that something was seriously wrong with Ray. He was looking or should I say** staring at every one.** Kai told him to cut it out. Mariah laughed every time she felt he was looking at her and I just gave him an odd look.

**Ray's Point of view:**

Hmm… so my three suspects are Tyson, Kai and Mariah! They were the only ones who reacted oddly when I looked at them. Well... Kai's reaction was normal but still no one can expect anything else from him any way. So I will find who it was after the tiring training that Kai so graciously gives us every day. I have a plan technically it's nothing special I will go in my room but this time I will fake it that I'm sleeping and when that certain person comes in the room **I will catch him red handed! **Ha! How's that? It's pretty simple. I'm just afraid of one little thing, what if it's someone really um... I don't know weird like Kenny telling me he wanted it for some D.N.A test or anything or Daichi telling me that I had foiled his perfect prank of shaving my head bald. Um… I really should stop now before I **freak out!!! **Oops, too late. AAH!! What am I going to do? Please don't let it be any of the above mentioned or anything weirder. Oh! Now I've done it. Kai is screaming at me because I just knocked out his blade out of the dish. He was supposed to be my partner and we were supposed to be kicking Tyson and Max's butt. It's not my fault his blade came in the way when I was about to knock Tyson's blade out. Ooh! Now Tyson is laughing at me. I'm so angry. I wish Kai would hit him.

**Tyson's Point of view:**

Ow! That hurt! Aargh! Kai! Why did he hit me? What did I do? I wasn't the one who threw his blade out and look at Ray now he's smiling. Yeah enjoy it buddy while you can cause when I'm done with you… we'll see who will be laughing then!

**Ray's Point of view:**

Hee hee! Yep! He hit him but that's not my concern right now. All I'm excited about is that who the person with the perfect smooth hands is. It would be so much fun if he turned out to be Kai. I would love to see the look on his face. He would be so embarrassed to admit it.

**Normal Point of view:**

While Ray was thinking these thoughts he fell asleep.

**??? Point of view:**

I knew he was waiting for me to catch me red handed but I'm too fast and lucky too. I can't tell him on his face. It's not me and I don't have the courage to tell him that he has really beautiful hair. It would seem really weird to me if not to anyone else.

**Ray's Point of view:**

Ok that one didn't work. So this time I'm setting a trap. As soon as he enters my room BAM!!! Ha Ha. He's mine! So I'll have to just wait and see.

* * *

I thought as ray is part cat so he would love to be stroked just like cats like it. ^_^

well hope you like it! please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**The Next Day:**

Aaaah!!! A loud shrill scream echoed through the dojo.

**Kai's Point of view:**

Huh! I woke up hearing a loud noise like a little girl was screaming. And it came from Ray's room. Why does all the trouble start from there? I got up and ran towards his room…….

**Ray's Point of view: **

What?!? I got up. Oh man! I had fallen asleep again. Oh let's see what have I caught in my big net today. Hee hee ………….

**Kai's Point of view:**

So I reach Ray's room and I see that Max and Lee were also running towards it with brooms in their hands. Apparently they thought that something horrible had broken into Ray's room and now was attacking the poor kid. I reached there first and I was to say the least surprised to see……

**Ray's Point of view:**

What? I knew it all along. It was him!!! He stroked my hair every night but I can't figure out why.

**Kai's Point of view:**

Ah! For crying out loud! I don't believe it. This is NOT a time for stupid jokes. I personally want to kill the person who thought of this plan in the first place. IT WAS STUPID, MORON AND IDIOT TYSON WITH A BUCKET ON HIS HEAD. Screaming like a girl and shouting for help. Lee and Max reached and tried to pull Tyson's head out of the bucket while I glared at Ray demanding answers.

**Ray's Point of view:**

Uh Oh! Kai is glaring at me in his I-demand-an-explanation-now glare. I just grinned at him. He's looking pretty angry and scary. But I divert my attention at Max and Lee who are still struggling with the bucket. Kai also diverts his attention towards Tyson.

*************************************

**Normal Point of view:**

As soon as the bucket was removed, Kai moved in for interrogation. "Tyson! What were you doing in Ray's room at 3 in the morning?" His voice echoed through the room as everybody went silent (as always when Kai talked) as Tyson sat there eating some chocolate given to him by Max. "I won't tell you." "Why?" "I just don't want to." Tyson said in a very determined voice. "What's that in your pocket?" Kai asked eyeing Tyson suspiciously………

**Ray's Point of view:**

Ok! Now at this point I am getting even surer of the fact that it was Tyson. Ah! I am a little disappointed. A part of me always wanted it to be Kai. It would have been more fun to see some emotions on that ice cold face of his and embarrassment is a great emotion for starters. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING THERE?!?" Kai seemed to have lost his patience. Maybe Tyson's too embarrassed to admit it. It is a pretty embarrassing thing. Uh oh! If everyone finds out not only will Tyson be the target but probably me too. Too late. They found out……

**Normal Point of view:**

Max put his hand in Tyson's pocket and took out a bottle of face paint very similar to Kai's. There was also a bottle of yellowish-green hair dye and goo. "WHAT'S THIS?" Everyone asked Tyson together. "Nothing" Tyson grinning tried to grab the things from Max's hands. "This problem won't solve this way, Knowing Tyson." Lee went out of the room. He came back with a big bowl of macaroni and a pizza. Tyson's mouth starting watering. "Tell us and you can have this and much more." "Alright, alright I'll tell you."

**Ray's Point of view:**

Noo! Now everything will be ruined. Stupid Tyson always gives in to the food trick.

"I was in Ray's room…" All of my reputation of being a nice guy is about to go down the tubes. All my hard work. "'Cause I wanted to pull a prank on him." What?!? Did he just say prank. "Yeah that's it." Kai was now staring at Tyson with an even angrier expression. Tyson trying to defend himself added. "Daichi dared me to."

**Kai's Point of view:**

Stupid Tyson, I want to kill him. Does this look like a time to him to pull a prank. Hey is that MY face paint!! It better not be or nothing will save Tyson today.

**Normal Point of view:**

Kai finding out that the bottle in Tyson's hand was quite similar to his face paint, glared at Tyson with what a very extreme and scary stare. Everyone froze, they were all glad that they weren't Tyson today.

**Ray's point of view:**

Ooh! I think that's Kai's face paint. Tyson's going to get it now. I better get out of the way because that is the safest thing to do. *pause* hey! Wait a minute. Where is he going?

**Normal Point of view:**

Kai closed his eyes and walked away. He went out of the room. Every one stared in amazement as to why Kai had not decimated Tyson into oblivion for touching his face paint. They didn't have to wait pretty long as after 2 short seconds Kai came in again.

**Ray's point of view:**

Ok… so Kai returned and seems like there's something buzzing in his hands. OH MY GOD!! IT'S A CHAINSAW!!! "RUN!!!!"

**Normal Point of view:**

Everyone screamed as they tried to find a way out of Ray's room. Any way they could find. Kai laughed a hysterical and maniacal laugh as he charged towards Tyson.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * **

They were lucky as the rest of the house woke up because of the girly screams of the 4 boys and Kai's maniacal laughter and were somehow able to get Kai under control.

**Ray's point of view:**

I… I … I don't know what to say. I'm alive? OH THANK THE GOD!! I SURVIVED THAT HORRIBLE EVENT. I'm going to the temple and I will pray for the rest of the week.

**After 1 week:**

it was one week after the horrifying incident and nobody dared talk about it anymore because that would mean their death at the hand of Hiro or if they survived Tala or if they miraculously survived (which is highly doubted) Kai!! Enough said.

**Ray's point of view:**

My room is totally trashed and is beyond repair at the hands of Hiro. That means that we need real worker people to rebuild it. Yes that's the extent of damage that Kai did to my room single-handedly with that horrible chainsaw as he tried to shred Tyson to pieces for touching his face paint. I can still remember that horribly scary face. *shudders* it still gives me the creeps and I don't think everybody present in that room that day can forget it either. Oh by the way if you're wondering about the mysterious hair stroker, well I haven't heard of him from the past week either. I guess he also heard about the Kai incident or… maybe… he WAS in the room at that time and now is too scared of Kai to even come near my room. AHA!! Another clue so that changes the suspects to Tyson, Max and Lee. I'll have to keep a close eye on them from now on.

The work on my room has begun. But I guess it will take time so currently I am sharing rooms with Hiro. He works at a local "open 24 hours" McDonald's in the dead night shift * that poor guy* so I get the room from 1 am to 6 am while he sleeps all the day or the most part of it. I wonder how he does it I mean with all the noise and all.

**Ray's point of view:**

'Sigh' it's been such a long time that that mysterious stroker hasn't come. I almost miss him/her. Can't believe I'm saying this but it was a good exercise for the mind in thinking up techniques for that person's capture. If only that person would show up again.

After cleaning the dishes I took along deep breath and looked at the spotless dojo. Aaah beautiful… so calm and peaceful. Too bad tomorrow it'll look like a jungle again.

Reflecting at the amount of work I have to do everyday. I walk back to my room, open my hair and lay down…….

**Normal Point of view:**

Ray closes his eyes and goes to sleep. A shadowy figure enters his room.

**???? Point of view:**

Finally after so many days, I get to do the thing I love to do. Haha his hair is pretty; I almost wish I had hair like that. He amuses me, with all his techniques of finding out who I m. this is the thing that makes it all worthwhile. Too bad, he won't get to know who I am.

**Normal Point of view:**

Ray starts to wake up and the shadowy figure retrieves his hand and makes for the door.

**Ray's point of view:**

He's here! My kitty senses work and before the person can run, I grab his hand.

**???? Point of view:**

Uh oh, he's got my hand!! I can't say anything or he'll definitely recognize me.

* * *

So.. What do you think? Please review and tell and I'm really sorry for updating after ages.


End file.
